


Take the plunge

by FirstLoveAn (ZeiinHao)



Series: Anchor mates [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Marriage Proposal, Mates, Mating Bond, Mentions of alcohol, Omega Verse, Ranel's father died and it's discussed several times which is why I tagged this, Soulmates, well a bond proposal if you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeiinHao/pseuds/FirstLoveAn
Summary: Imagine a world where babies are grown in submerged anchors. Two small beings who should have nothing to do with each other end up sharing the same anchor for nine months.They live their life with scars marking the back of their legs as the only reminder of those nine months.Until the day they come back to the water, together, and the scars can finally heal.Two persons molded for each other… people call them ‘anchor mates’.-*In which Ranel, a male alpha, wants to propose to his partner Lyn, a female beta, in a very special way.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Anchor mates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1123515
Kudos: 4





	Take the plunge

_ Paranoid, I dream of making millions per year _

_ For you, I take the plunge, we live in a parallel world _

_ Leaving at dawn, feels like I’m doomed _

_ I come home late, only when the moon rises _

[[Bae](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gv7R0Wjcdgc) \- RK]

  
  


Imagine a world where babies are grown in submerged anchors. Two small beings who should have nothing to do with each other end up sharing the same anchor for nine months. Then they’re detached from each other and given to their parents. They’re born. They live their life with scars marking the back of their legs as the only reminder of those nine months.

Until the day they come back to the water, together, and the scars can finally heal.

Two persons molded for each other… people call them ‘anchor mates’.

  
  


-

  
  


Ranel kissed Lyn on her forehead. The beta stirred in her sleep, her face disappearing under the covers, her dark curls the only part of her still showing.

He then left for work. It was dark outside, only a few birds could be heard in these early hours of the day. He heard the throbbing of the bus behind him and ran to reach the stop.

The young alpha couldn’t be late to work today. No, he had to leave on time. He had promised he would be on time tonight. Lyn had told him when and where to meet her. But before going to their anniversary date, he had to meet a friend.

He got on the bus. It was almost empty because it was so early in the morning. He sat down and turned the volume up in his earphones to cover the rumble of the ventilation.

His phone buzzed.

_ Kelley - 5:41 AM: _

_ hey dude _

_ I got what you asked for _

_ when are you coming _

A sigh of relief.

_ Ranel - 5:41 AM: _

_ thanks man _

_ when I’m off work like around 5-5:30pm _

_ Kelley - 5:42 AM: _

_ okay ill be waiting _

Ranel pushed his phone in the pocket of his jacket and looked out the window at the streets slowly waking up in half darkness. Hopefully, today would be a good day. It had to.

  
  
  


Ranel got out of work on time. He was a little sore from handling heavy goods at the factory, but he was on time. He still had to meet Kelley in an hour.

After fiddling with his fingers for the whole bus ride, he hopped off and walked down the alley leading to the block where he had grown up. Groups of alphas were hanging out on a concrete square surrounded by a fence, empty of anything except for a few benches. Some in their twenties like him, others way younger. Skateboarding. Talking. Laughing. Smoking.

He hadn’t been there for at least two years. Yet nothing had changed.

“Ranel !”

The young alpha fistbumped him.

“Hey kiddo ! Why you’re so grown ? What’s up with that ?”

She laughed.

“Ranel boy !” Another alpha called him. “Why you here ?”

“Looking for Kelley.”

“He’s at his mother’s.” He replied.

Ranel wished he could say the same.

“They didn’t repair the phone network.” The younger one added.

“‘Kay. I’m gonna say hi to his mother too then.”

A flight of stairs going underground. As he was going further under the surface, the corridors were lined with doors all looking alike. The light was still not working after all this time.

He walked down another flight of stairs. Here it was: Kelley’s mother’s apartment. Noise could be heard from outside. He knocked.

“Yeah, who is it ?” The door opened and light blinded him. “Oh, Ranel ! My baby !” The short cheerful omega that was Kelley’s mother gave him a tight hug.

“Dude !” Kelley, from his impressive height, took him in his embrace. “It’s good to have you here !”

“Good to see you.” Ranel breathed out.

“What brings you here ?” His friend’s mother asked.

“Mama, let him in at least !” Kelley snorted. “You wanna drink something ?”

“Nah thanks. I’m kinda in a hurry.”

“Oh ! Then come in, let’s go to my room.”

“It’s your brother’s room !” His mother exclaimed.

“Yeah Mama.” Kelley rolled his eyes and closed the bedroom door behind him.

Ranel looked around. It looked like a mix of Kelley’s and his omega brother’s room. All in one.

“She says it’s not my room anymore but I still sleep here when I come over.”

“And that’s often ?”

“Yeah.” He chuckled. “It’s great to see you, dude, really.”

“Sorry for not coming lately…”

“Hey, don’t. Everyone in the block understands why. We know you were… in a bad place.”

Ranel slightly nodded. Every bit of this apartment reminded him of the one where he had grown up with his Papa, an omega who had raised him on his own. But his Papa was gone now.

“Anyway, I got what you asked me for.”

“Thanks man.”

“No problem, dude ! No problem.” His friend said while looking through his bag. “Ah ! Here it is.”

He pulled out a flat steel box and opened it to show its content.

“Oh wow !” Ranel’s eyes widened.

Two steel bracelets linked by charms trapped in a round ice ball. It was a type of jewellery that could be gifted to ask someone to bond, but also to find out if you were anchor mates. It was very rare, hence very expensive.

“The box will keep it from melting.” Kelley said.

“How much do I owe you ?”

“300.”

“You serious ? There’s no freaking way it’s so little.”

“You’re a friend, I won’t accept more.”

“Dude…”

“Lyn must be great for you to go the extra mile for her.”

Ranel felt his face heating up.

“She’s the best.”

“Bless her. Your father would be proud.”

  
  
  


After Kelley’s mother wouldn’t let him leave before he had a shot of vodka with them, he eventually managed to go back to the surface. He got stopped by a few of his alpha friends on his way out of the block and said his goodbyes as quickly as he could without offending anyone.

He had to join Lyn at 8 PM but of course, he had missed the bus and decided to run to the next stop to catch another one. He tripped on the way but finally got one. The bus got all red lights. He then missed his stop and had to run back. It was like the universe had decided he would not get there on time, on the day of his and Lyn’s first anniversary.

He stopped at the entrance of a luxurious hotel. For a second, he thought he was at the wrong address. But when he checked in his phone, it was there.

He took a deep breath and walked in. He felt so out of place in his tracksuit and unkempt hair. He asked the receptionist for the room and she gave him his pass and directions. He still got lost.

Way to go.

  
  


Here it was. He knocked on the door then unlocked it with his pass.

The room was dark. He closed the door behind him and looked around. The glass door to the balcony was open. The ripples of the water could be heard in the silence. Lyn’s scent was lingering in the room.

Here she was, her back facing him, sitting by a pool, the spotlights underwater and a few candles the only source of light.

He joined her outside and she turned to him.

“You’re late.”

“Sorry…”

“It’s fine.” She smiled, the shadows dancing on her face.

There was food on the table waiting for them. Ranel took off his jacket and put it on one of the two chairs.

“You ordered food already ?”

“Yeah,” she chuckled. “Don’t worry, it came in like five minutes ago ‘cause I knew you’d be late.”

He let out an awkward laugh. She knew him all too well.

“Tadaaa !” Lyn exclaimed, lifting the cloche dramatically.

“You book a five star hotel, you order food from room service and of all things, you chose burgers and fries ?!”

“I knew you’d want a burger anyway !” The beta cackled. “And those are five star burgers !”

Ranel took the burger with both hands and grabbed a bite.

“You right !”

“Told you it was a five star !”

“Six stars would be more accurate, or seven.”

“Or eight.”

She gave him a pointed look until he finally replied: “or nine.”

“Yes ! Or ten ! Ten stars !”

“You’re so childish.”

“Says who ?”

“Says me.”

She flipped her hair to the side, waves of her scent licking his nostrils. “Too bad your opinion is invalid, Mister.”

He snorted. “How old are you again ?”

“22 years young, but the real question is how old are YOU ?”

“24, Ma’am.”

“Oof, how’s retirement Grandpa ?”

He burst out laughing.

“But seriously, why were you late ?”

“Was busy doing stuff.”

“What kind of stuff ?”

“Ah !” He winked. “Patience, babe. Patience.”

She pouted. She looked absolutely adorable when she was pouting, her cheeks puffing and her disappointed eyes glancing to the side, avoiding his.

“You’ll know soon enough.”

She let out an exaggerated huff.

“This is so unfair, you know I have no patience !”

“Really ? Now, that’s breaking news !”

“Oh come on !” She whined. “Tell me !”

He gave her a toothy smile and winked.

“So, how was your day ?”

She sighed in reddition and started telling him about her day at work, how her boss was annoying, how that client left her a big tip.

Ranel was listening intently, smiling at the way she furrowed her eyebrows when she told stories, how she bit her lower lip when looking for her words, how she played with the curls falling on her face while talking.

Everything about her was so endearing. Everything about her made him feel things he had never felt before.

“Oh, I almost forgot !” Lyn stood up and brought to the table an ice bucket. “Champagne, Sir ?”

“I would like it very much, thank you,” Ranel replied in an exaggeratedly conceited tone.

“Very well !”

She poured him a glass then one for herself. He was about to drink when she stopped him.

“Cheers ?”

He smiled and clinked glasses with her.

“Cheers.”

They both took a sip then stared at each other.

“So…” he frowned, “it’s supposed to taste good, I guess ?”

Lyn laughed.

“It’s like when my dad made me finish his glass during my mom’s 40th birthday, to get me used to the taste,” she said.

“Didn’t he do that for your 16th birthday too ?”

“Ah yes,” she chuckled, “also 15th, but I told you that already. Anyways, we’ll never get the hype about champagne.” 

“Your poor father, such a disappointment,” Ranel snorted.

She smirked. “I like vodka, it should be enough.”

“It’s enough for me,” he grinned, taking her hand in his.

“Good, because…” she stood up again and pulled out a bottle from the fridge. “Tadaaa !”

She winked and he snorted.

“You really thought of everything ?”

She shrugged. “I always do.”

He grabbed the bottle and poured them two shots.

“To…” he lifted his glass, “us.”

Lyn’s face brightened, her smile wide.

“To us.”

They both downed their shot then stared into each other’s eyes.

“What you looking at ?” Ranel asked eventually.

“What YOU looking at ?” Lyn retorted.

“Alright alright, finish your food, it’s gonna get cold.”

She scoffed and went back to her burger.

“Oh ! Here, have a taste of my fries, they're so good !” she exclaimed while feeding him some.

Which he gladly ate.

  
  


They were done eating. His stress had skyrocketed the closer they got to dessert.

“Everything okay ?” Lyn asked.

“Yep, everything's perfect,” he mumbled, sliding the box in his back pocket. “And this view is amazing.”

“Right ? It's so beautiful !”

He stood up and extended his hand to her. She took it and he led her to the guardrail.

He rarely had the chance to enjoy the city for what it was. But tonight, with the lights of the buildings and houses and the sky full of stars... it was dreamy.

“You can even see my childhood neighborhood a little… Well a glimpse of it.”

“Really ?”

He placed himself behind her and laced his arms around her shoulders.

“You see the park over there,” he pointed his finger in the direction, “well, there's a huge building next to it.”

“Yes ?”

“Well, right next to it, you can see the square with its street lamps.”

She squinted.

“Oh right, I see it !” she exclaimed, “that's pretty far out.”

“Yep.”

Was this the moment ? He pulled one arm back to reach into his pocket.

“Will you bring me there one day ?”

He paused. “Huh ?”

“I'd love to see it.”

“Well, there's nothing to see really…”

“But it's where you've grown up so it's part of you,” she turned around to face him, sliding her arms around his neck, “and I wanna know everything that's part of you.”

He gulped.

“If you're okay with it of course…” she added, her scent worried. “Are you okay ?”

“It's just… It has a lot of memories of my father,” he confessed.

“I understand… When you're ready,” she smiled and cupped his cheeks.

He leaned into her soothing touch.

“I’ll bring you next week.”

Her eyes lit up.

“I love you !”

“I love you too,” he whispered.

Now this… This was the moment.

“So why don't we try out this pool ?” Lyn said suddenly, getting out of her clothes. “I've been dying to since I got here !”

“Lyn, wai–”

Before he could finish his sentence, water splashed him. She had jumped into it.

Alright.

He slowly removed his clothes and stopped at the edge, squatting. She stopped in front of him, water up to her shoulders.

He looked into her eyes. How perfect she was.

“Babe..?” she squeaked out, her worried gaze back.

“Lyn…”

She tensed up, her lips quivering. “I… I realize maybe it's a little brutal to find out if we're anchor mates this way but I… I thought you'd like it.”

He chuckled.

“Why are you laughing ?”

He pulled out the box and opened it, showing her the bracelets linked by the ice sphere.

She gasped, mouth agape. “Are you for real ?!”

He nodded, expectant.

She covered her mouth with her hands, looking back and forth between the jewelry and him.

His heart was racing.

Her shocked scent was not helping to calm his anxious one.

“Are you for real ?!” she asked again, tears in her eyes.

“Yes, I am. I want to bond with you,” he answered. “I want to spend my life with you.”

She started crying.

At this point, Ranel had no idea if it was good or bad.

“If you want it too, of course,” he added.

She was full on sobbing now.

“Lyn…”

Her scent unreadable.

“Lyn, I–”

“Yes,” she handed him her wrist, “yes !”

Relief washed over him.

He bent forward to attach one bracelet around her wrist and she attached the other around his, still sobbing the whole time.

Her scent was a mix of surprise and joy.

They intertwined their fingers, the ice sphere touching the skin on both their arms.

He leaned his forehead against hers.

Her crying had stopped but her face was drenched in tears –or was it water from the pool ? 

“Will you make me the honor of joining me in ?” she asked in a shaky voice.

“You want me to take the plunge ?”

She nodded, her face a little red.

He smiled.

“For you… for you, I’ll take the plunge.”

He pushed himself forward, his lips on hers, his body falling into the water.

His legs unfolded, his knees touching hers, their bodies suspended.

An itch.

Then a burn.

Lyn’s hold tightened.

He pulled her up and out of the water. She had wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Their hands still locked together, the sphere not fully melted yet.

Her tongue in his mouth, his tongue in her mouth.

He sat her on the edge of the pool and lifted her leg up, kissing and licking the skin on the back.

His eyes got wide.

It was smooth.

So.

So.

Smooth.

He checked the back of his own legs. They were the same.

Both their scars had healed.

He looked into her eyes.

“Are we..?” she asked.

“Yes we are.”

Her scent became oh so sweet.

It was intoxicating. 

Pure bliss.

He kissed her harder and she kissed him back.

His Papa would be so happy: he had found his anchor mate. And her entire being was perfect.

Perfect for him.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Heeeeey !  
> I'm back with another Anchor mates oneshot ^^ This one has been in my drafts for a while actually but I kinda struggled to finish it.  
> Now that it's done, I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Don't hesitate to give me your thoughts here, comments make my day ! You can also find me on my [Tumblr](https://firstloveomegaverse.tumblr.com/) to talk more.  
> Till next time~!


End file.
